Scoop Up the Help
by Nachii Moonfilia
Summary: In which it all takes three helps from three abnormal people, and Natsu will not ask for his friend's help to get his girlfriend's forgiveness back, EVER AGAIN.


**Yo! I'm back, after a week thinking about HB's next chappie, my mind went blank for a minute and I just had the urge to write this, so yeah. Need to get this idea outta my head first before I can continue HB xD**

**So, this is it, a not so short or long one shot created few days ago :D**

**Hope you like iiit~**

* * *

**[No matter what the people say, I now that we'll never break]**

**.**

**.**

**Scoop Up the Help!**

"Once upon a time there was an almighty man who was awesome than anyone else, including a dumb dragon. One day he met a girl with long white hair and sickening sweet smile that suddenly dragged him by tying his hand with a rope so the man couldn't use his almighty power and light of awesomeness. The girl dragged him to an empty space with another people like a demon with red hair and scary snake with red eyes and piercings and many other scary creatures.

Then the girl that turned out to be devil commanded them to reunite a dragon and a princess who were currently fighting because the dragon broke the princess' wooden pendant. So yeah, things are awesome until the whole people in the room were forced to reunite the couple again. The man, with his awesomeness and pure heart, decided that he will help this poor, helpless, desperate dragon to win his girl's heart back."

Natsu stared at his childhood friend slash rival blankly.

"So that's how we're stuck in this situation." Gray finished, nodding in satisfaction.

"Your story's suck." The pinkette commented with a sigh.

"Why you – "Gray took a deep breath to calm himself as he resisted the urge to punch him. "Moreover bro, I have a plan to help you out with that little sissy fight you have with your girlfriend."

Natsu listened, halfheartedly.

"You…should…apologize to her… by…"

Natsu leaned in, curious.

"Being…like…me."

"…"

"…"

"The fuck?! Are you asking me to strip dancing in front of her?!"

Gray nodded in enthusiasm, "It must be worki – Hey wait a second! NO YOU DUMBASS!" He protested, karate chopping the rosette who glared at him. "I mean be a gentleman with cool personality that froze every girl on their spot!"

"That doesn't even make any sense, Stripper!"

"At least I was trying to help!"

"By what? Suggesting me to go flirt and dancing with a boxer in front of her?! She'll sent me to the cops!"

"Why you – IDIOT!"

"STRIPPER!"

"Aaargh!"

* * *

How did it happen again?

Oh yeah, Lucy was asking him to hold her pendant for a few minutes as she was finishing her chemical substance in the laboratory, damn her science freak mind. Everything was a normal day until he accidentally tripped and the pendant just kinda slipped from his hand, and fell into a random substance.

The whole lab was silent after that. The only sound remained was the hissing substance as it was eating her pendant away.

The next thing he knew was her gaping face, before it turned to various expression, from confusion to disbelief, before it turned into disappointment and anger. The bad thing was, his girlfriend was staring hard at him before stomping outta the room.

The worse thing was, she threw her plastic glove at him, and everyone was silent, shock and all.

The WORST thing was, it had been a week since the fight, almost two, actually.

Okay, that was not entirely true, the truth was, when he tried to apologize the first time, she ignored him, again and again until all hell broke loose and he was the one yelling at her, startling her and only made her even madder.

The worse than worst thing, everyone was gossiping about this between them. Being two of the most popular students in school could be a pain in the ass, plus, they were best of friends before, inseparable, undeniably and obviously meant to be. It irked him to hear girls whispering whenever they accidentally passed each other in the cafeteria.

However it irked him most when flirts like Loki or…Loki tried to see a light upon this fight. Seriously, he was fighting with his girlfriend, he DID NOT break up with her, someone really needed to be taught a lesson or two.

Natsu sighed for the nth time, and a sudden whisper, oh so mysteriously and well, creepy, came to his ears.

The rosette turned around to search for the source of the whispering. And he was sweat dropping, staring blankly, because there, far there inside the shadow, far from the sweet beautiful sunlight, a figure in black was smirking at him like a criminal.

"Uh… well, Help."

The figure stepped out from the shadow, sighing at Natsu's stupidity. "Dude, it's me, the amazing and invincible Gajeel."

"Dude, what are you doing there?"

"I'm hiding bro, hiding."

"From what? The light? Dude, last I checked, this is not zombieland."

"Shut up you pink haired cotton bud or – damn, I'm supposed to be assisting you, bro." Natsu's onyx eyes squinted in confusion as the piercing man pulled out something from his pocket, slowly, with that sexiest pedophile smirk on his face. That was not creepy at all, really.

"Bro, I'm not using drugs, thanks."

"What are you – DUDE, THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"You're looking LIKE A FREAKING DRUGS DEALER."

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHI – damn, I can't even pull out my masterpiece without you ruining anything. Here – " Gajeel gave him a shorta remote control, it was normal, okay.

Bit it was PINK all of the existed color in the world, with frilly and Alice in Wonderland sticker. That was not normal AT ALL.

Gajeel kept smirking, Natsu was looking at him like he was the most normal human in the world.

"You, bro, take bunny girl to auditorium, apologize and some shit, and punch the button, like real hard, 'kay? I betcha, this will work and BAM! You getcha girl back!"

"Bro – "

"No need to thank me, Salamander!"

* * *

So here he was, standing in auditorium, with a very irritated Lucy beside him.

"So, why are we here?"

Actually, he wasn't sure why he followed Gajeel's idea from all of the people.

"Um, Luce, look. Uh, I need to say something."

She raised a brow, a hint of expectation in the corner of her eyes. "What's that?"

"I… I'm.. Lucy I am – "

He paused, struggling with his sentence. What makes it so hard just t say sorry to her?! it wasn't like he haven't tried. It was just, he was afraid of what she'd say. Lucy's a sweetheart, but she had sailor mouth when she decided to use it.

Huffing, he pulled out the remote, much to his embarrassment as he stared at him in terror at the color and the sticker, before he looked at her with a face from Marvel superhero comics.

"Luce, all I wanna say is, I present this for you!"

_Click!_

The huge curtain shielding the stage pulled up quickly, blinding light and ear killing noise from the microphone welcomed them and the couple shielded their eyes.

When the light dissipated, Lucy gawked.

"This performance, I presented to Lucy Heartfilia, from the deepest heart of Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy shot his boyfriend a look.

"Awawawa…" he stammered.

"Lucy…" Gajeel began, microphone by his mouth, wearing white tux and white hat, with a guitar she never knew he could play. The background, well, she wasn't sure if that's just her but a background of what seemed to be World War 2 couldn't be described as romantic, right?

RIGHT?!

"_You're Natsu's angel, his heroine and his medicine! The power of love reunites again! Every night you're in his dream! Yeayeayeayeaaaa YEAH!"_

The couple jaw dropped. Literally.

"_With your pretty bunny face –_ ("WHAT?!") _and your blinding glowing smile you light up his world like a dynamite – "_

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Lucy!" Natsu cut her, staring deep into her eyes, "I know this might sound scary, and I know he had the most terrible voice but –" he took a deep breath, " – everything he said – sing – said, whatever. It was all true!"

Lucy blinked.

"_Yeah yeah yeah!"_

_This is it, you can do it Natsu._

"I know I messed up, I shouldn't have yelled at you, but hear this song out!"

"_You, you with your sweet smile – "_

Natsu smiled at her.

"_And your smart smart brain – "_

He grinned now.

"_Although you are the most irritating girl in the world – "_

Hmm…

…

Wait what?

"_And you yell loudly like a banshee – "_

Natsu gaped, alarm ringing loudly in his mind as Lucy began to twitch. "Uh…"

"_But even though you're a scary little witch – "_

The rosette was looking at Lucy and Gajeel behind him back and forth like a mad man, face paling.

"_Everything's alright because you have nice ass and huge brea – "_

Natsu stared in utter horror as one second Gajeel was singing with his cats and Lily dancing (how the heck did they go there?!), and one second later Lucy's shoes slammed right onto his skull in full speed. He sure heard a crack of something he didn't dare to find out.

"Ouch, that must be hurt, ahaha…" he stared at his girl expectantly. But she glared at him and he was trembling because she was scarier that Erza (sometimes).

Oh, he would never ask Gajeel for help ever again.

* * *

Two days after that incident in the auditorium (he need one day rest to clear his mind from the terrifying song Gajeel sang) the rosette found himself in the sport hall after P.E on Wednesday, picking his water bottle to gulp it half empty.

Luce was still mad. And he missed her, terribly.

Ignoring the squeals and giggles from the girls on the other side of the hall as he walked pass them, he saw a certain blue haired stalker who supposed to be his next assistance – he didn't even know how he got a list of that.

Walking towards the one and only Juvia Locksar who was creepily looking at the basketball field, he touched her shoulder, "Juvia."

The blunette looked at him, "Oh, hi Natsu-san. Juvia didn't see you there."

"Uh, yeah."

"Does Natsu-san need anything?"

"You know, you're supposed to assist me in the.. well, 'that' mission." The swimmer's blue eyes blinked for a second before she smiled, "Oh yeah! Right! so, tell Juvia Natsu-san's problem."

_That was different from the others, _he thought. "Okay," he sat beside her, "So, as you know, I am fighting with Luce now."

"Hm.. Juvia sees. So, what do you feel about her?" the girl asked. There was a whistle from the field, signaling all the students who participate in the basketball game should be in their position as Natsu continued.

"What do I feel about her? Well, she's my girlfriend, she's…"

"Out of your league?"

"Yes! Not to mention, she's so – "

"Charming, right?"

Natsu chuckled, "Uh huh. And her brain, she's so – "

"Smart, Juvia knows."

"Yes! She's so smart!"

"Yeah," the girl mused, Natsu nodded, never thought Juvia could understand hi –

"And not to mention those biceps…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Since when did Lucy have biceps?!_

"I'm not sure she has those, Juvia, hey – Juvia!" he called again, realizing that the girl wasn't looking at him in the first place. The girl snapped out of her daydream staring at the field before blinking at him, once again.

"Eh? Natsu-san? Hi! Juvia didn't see you there."

"…"

"Does Natsu-san need anything?" she smiled.

_What the heck is wrong with this girl?!_

"Juvia, who were you talking about before?"

The blunette's ghost of smile widened, "Huh? Gray-sama of course! Isn't he charming? He's smart, and look at those biceps…"

_So he, he, Natsu Dragneel just talked about Gray this whole time?! Talking about his face and brain?!_

_EW EW EEEEEW! YUCK._

_That was not disgusting AT ALL._

"Juvia just wished Gray-sama would look at her this way."

"Juvia, he began, impatiently, "He's your FREAKING boyfriend."

"WHAT?! Who's Gray-sama's boyfriend?! Juvia has more love rival!"

_Mavis, kill me now._

As the girl proceeded to run around trying to find her more love rivals, he yelled at her, "Wait! Juvia! What about me?!"

Juvia gaped at him, "What does Natsu-san mean? Juvia doesn't see him that way!"

"What?! NO! You're supposed to assist me!"

"On what?" she asked cutely, and Natsu wanted to bang his head to the door. He took a deep breath. He did this for love, yeah.

"With my problem with my girlfriend, remember?" he asked, smiling patiently, he could do this. His mom used to teach him how to take care of a kid with mental breakdown before. He could do this.

"Eh?" she tilted her head, "Sorry, Natsu-san. Juvia is not an expert in something like that, why not ask Lucy?"

Okay, forget his lesson. This girl was WORSE than a kid with mental breakdown was. WORSE.

And then she left to chase her boyfriend. Seriously, what did Gray see in her? No, what did Gray do to that poor girl?

Remembering his own problem, he cried mentally.

_Why did he even talk to her in the first place?!_

* * *

The next Monday, it was raining.

Lucy sighed as Capricorn said that the car was having a flat tire, and he probably couldn't pick her up. Well, there was no other way, she could just walk home, but she had to wait for the rain to stop first, because she was dumb enough to forget her umbrella at home.

It was starting to feel…chilly.

Suddenly, warmth engulfed her and she gasped when she saw Natsu's familiar red jacket draped over her shoulders and the said boy was shielding her form with a white umbrella.

"Natsu…" she whispered, blush dusted her pale cheeks, but then she realized something, "Wait! We're fighting!" she said and was about to shrug the jacket off of her when he stopped her with his free hand. Her heart hammered loudly, but she wouldn't use her longing towards him as an opportunity.

"Hey, we're in the middle of a fig – "

"I know." He said, smiling, "But fighting or not, you're still my girl and my best friend, and you hate cold, so there's no way I'd let the cold touches you."

The girl looked down quickly, hiding her blush with her bangs, she could've sworn he could hear her heartbeat. When she looked up few seconds after, the heavy rain was starting to lessened.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He said, motioning her with his head.

"But – "

"Or, do you want to stay here, in this dark corridor, with no one else here." He suggested, smiling at her in amusement as she gaped.

"Jerk." She pouted, but followed him, shifting in his jacket, it felt warm, so warm. He chuckled before his instinct grabbed her hand, but was surprised when didn't pull away. He didn't actually intentionally trying to scare her, he knew he wouldn't leave her here, while no one else was in the school.

Well, he knew she knew that fact, too. They knew deep in their heart that they were fighting, but it didn't mean they didn't care about each other. Caring about each other was starting to be a habit for them.

As silence enveloped them, both deep in their own thought, the rain was getting heavier again, and they were walking the Stargaze Bridge, the Heartfilia Manor was getting near.

"Luce?"

"Hm?" she looked at him, and he continued, "Why won't you forgive me?"

She looked away instantly, "What kind of question it that?" she asked, a bit rudely, but he yanked her hand so she was closer to him, their eyes met.

"Why won't you?" he asked again.

This time, she lost her patience, "Because you're a jerk! You're the biggest jerk who didn't even apologize when you destroyed my pendant! Did you remember what you said earlier?! You wasn't apologizing that time!" she yelled at him, biting her lip as her eyes stung.

"_Look, what's so special about that pendant? That was just a pendant Luce!" _

"You were just defending yourself – " she paused to jab a finger to his chest, "By saying – "another jab, "That it was just a pendant!" another stab. She glared at him and his eyes widened when she cried, "I tell you what! That was from my mother! My last memory of her!"

That, made sense why she was so mad.

Layla Heartfilia was a scientist, and she was in outer Fiore for a research, since eight years ago. Lucy had never seen her anymore since then.

"I don't even know when will I see her again!" she punched his chest, "and you just got the nerve to say that it was JUST A NORMAL PENDANT – " she was cut as once more, warmth engulfed her, but this time it was solid, it was warmer, and she could feel a heartbeat against her cheek.

It was his arms.

"I'm sorry.."

His hold tightened, "I don't know, I'm sorry." She should push him off, really. Both because it was raining, and he just dumped the umbrella on the ground so they were soaked, and the other because she was still mad.

But she missed him, terribly.

Well, she's gonna cry, literally. Heck, she was crying.

"I hate you," she gritted her teeth, but clutching his shirt tighter. His chest grumbled with laughter and he pulled away from her. "If I wasn't mistaken, the pendant was from an Oak wood, right?"

She sniffled, but nodded. "There's no more Oak tree in Magnolia, someone cut it years ago."

"There is one more," he mused, smiling a bit at her gaping face, "Under this bridge."

The blonde snorted, "Yeah, and you're a Superman if you want to reach it," the terrible fact about Stargaze bridge was, it stretched along a high cliff, with spikes and forest under it, the only Oak tree in Magnolia was the one grew from the cliff on the other side, stretched till under the bridge they were stepping on.

"Well Luce, you forgot one thing," he said, running his hand along his hair and Lucy was trying not to stare. It wasn't her fault that her boyfriend is damn hot. Pulling on his scarf, he encircled the material around her neck, shivers ran along her arms as his fingers touched her neck.

But then she froze, because he leaned down and pecked her lips, like, really quick because she almost squeal. "I'm not a Superman, Luce." Then he put his hands on the bridge, and grinned at her.

"I'm the Salamander."

And he jumped.

And Lucy gasped.

For a few seconds, she froze, before her knees trembled, and she was panic. Because when she looked down, he wasn't there. Gone.

Natsu was gone.

"Natsu?" she whispered, calling his name. But he didn't show up, and it scared her. "Natsu." She called again, firmer.

He wasn't there.

"Damn Natsu! Answer me! Don't leave me here alone idiot! You idiotic pea brain! Leaving me and jumping like you're a freaking Bungee jumper! It's freaking raining! You could've slipped! What should I do alone now that you leave me?! What should I tell your mom and dad? What should I say to Wendy?! HOLY CRAP HAPPY'S GONNA BE AN ORPHAN! AND DAMN WHAT SHOULD I SAY TO THE COPS?! OFFICER, please help me because my boyfriend just jumped off the bridge OUT OF THE BLUE?! I'M GONNA BE A CRIMINAL – "

"What the heck are you rambling about?"

Lucy stopped to gape like a fish, before looking to her side to see Natsu, with torn shirt like Tarzan, and a branch of Oak tree on his right hand.

"Natsu?"

"Uh, yes?"

The young man gasped in terror as she flung herself to him, "Mavis, YOU'RE ALIVE! I WON'T BE ARRESTED."

"What?!"

"Nevermind," she wiped her tears before glaring at him murderously, "Are you an idiot?! Wait, you are. Why did you jump from a bridge like that?!"

"H-Hiee, to get this!" he showed the branch.

"Are you trying to say that jumping off the bridge with spikes under it to get a branch and showing off that you are a hero is going to get you off trouble, Mister?! HA?!"

The pinkette cowered in fear, "Yes – I mean, no Ma'am!"

_Screw want to get her forgiveness, he just wanted to be alive right now._

Just as he prepared himself and his family jewel to be kicked, all he felt was arms encircled around his torso and something wet on his chest.

"Luce?"

"Shut up, baka."

She was crying. Luce was crying. His girl was crying. "Hey, don't cry…"

"I'm not crying. Why would I be crying?"

His face softened, hugging her back and dropping the branch to the ground. His hand came to rub her back and hair. His chin rested on top of her head. All heard was the stopping rain and her soft sniffles.

"Sorry Luce.."

"What were you thinking?"

"Uh, trying to get… my branch?"

"Killing yourself won't earn you my forgiveness, stupid!"

He blinked at her words, needed to pull away to look at her in the eye, "Do you think I will die just by jumping off a bridge, Luce?"

She sobbed, "B – but – "

"Silly Luce, I won't die just by doing extreme stuffs," he swept her bangs out of her face, "I love you too much for me to leave you before you get happy endings."

It was cold, they were soaked, and she just witnessed her beloved boyfriend jumping off a bridge just to get a rare Oak tree to carve it into a pendant, just for her.

_But, _she thought as his warmth enveloped her from head to toe, and he kissed her once more, _she could never ask for anything more._

* * *

"_So how did you make up with Lucy again?"_

"_Well, Tarzan Style, must be workin'. Levy's idea."_

* * *

**[No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**

**I want you bad**

**And I won't have it any other way]**

* * *

**Done! xD**

**That story was inspired by Made in The USA by Demi Lovato, just heard the song a week ago and instantly falling in love with it :D**

**I should've update this yesterday, but I can't login to my account, kinda having a heart attact back then OAO**

**So yeah, did you like it? Did you laugh? Did you happy about the story? Tell me in a form of review okaay xD**

**Bye for now, I'm gonna go to Youtube and hear Story Of My Life by One Direction because I am a fan of One Direction, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato and Glee mixed into one girl xD**

**Pwetty pwease leave a review! I love them like I love FT xD**

**-Nachii**


End file.
